User talk:Guild of Deals/Essentials Guide
Hammmers use e-charge and flail. Bulls should be standard. Shame, humility and power drain aren't required. Parasitic isn't always needed, faint is probably the best antimelee, and then there's non curses necros. Mblasters don't need glyph. SoA isn't run much outside of RA. A lot of people in HA run pure healers. Your ranger thing mentions Disrupting Shot as a variant. Assassins often don't carry rez. Rits are often expel, carry different spirits, spec into Communing, or don't carry spirit light. Spear of Lightning isn't a necessity. Mike Tycn(punch ) 19:16, 3 February 2008 (EST) "Hammmers use e-charge and flail.": Not gonna waste time on making a seperate bar for Hammers "Bulls should be standard.": True, I'll add it. "Shame, humility and power drain aren't required.": Shame is almost on all PvP Dom Mesmers, Humility is always good, and P-Drain provides energy management+interrupt "Parasitic isn't always needed, faint is probably the best antimelee, and then there's non curses necros.": Parasitic is always the best cover hex choice, faint reduces your damage output on meleers and is usaully counteracted somewhat by Reckless, and there's not even a handful of non-Curses necros (SV and Necrits) "Mblasters don't need glyph.":Woopdido. "SoA isn't run much outside of RA. A lot of people in HA run pure healers.": SoA is still useful, and I'm not gonna make a seperate bar for HA. "Your ranger thing mentions Disrupting Shot as a variant.":Woopdido, it still works. "Assassins often don't carry rez.": Lol, almost ALL Assassins do carry a Res. Go take a look in the PvP section right now. "Rits are often expel, carry different spirits, spec into Communing, or don't carry spirit light.": Only 1 Rit build uses Expel, as opposed to like 10 that use OoS, almost all Rits either carry Bloodsong, Life, Recuperation, Recovery, or a combination of all, and there's only like 2 builds that use Communing in PvP; the Rit Lord and the Wanderlust/hybrid. Also, yeah I'm pretty sure I would just avoid a 5 energy, spammable, about 150 point heal. That seems logical. "Spear of Lightning isn't a necessity.": ...Yet most of them do? --20pxGuildof 19:34, 3 February 2008 (EST) :A lot of mesmers carry glyph. Necros aren't for damage. Defile Defenses is a good cover hex. Gankers do not carry rez. Utility on a rit is better than raw healing. Mike Tycn(punch ) 19:40, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::A lot of Mesmers do carry Glyph, but not enough. Not all Assassins are "gankers". This aims towards all aspects of PvP. Anyway, practically 3/4 of the Assassin builds out there have a Res. Defile Defenses is a decent cover hex, but isn't as spammable and doesn't provide a heal. As for Rits, a LOT carry Spirit Light, and it's quite easy to just slap Holy Veil, MBaS, and SL on a bar. Congrats, you got a power heal, condition removal (w/ heal), and Hex removal. --20pxGuildof 21:58, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::The only assassins in real PvP are gankers. Spirit Light is not a good skill for bar compression. Mike Tycn(punch ) 22:00, 3 February 2008 (EST) Well tell that to half the Assassin and Rit builds out there. "Gank" means "Gang Kill" and in areas like RA, TA, AB, and CM, you don't usually have ganking. --20pxGuildof 22:01, 3 February 2008 (EST) Rename to RA/AB/CM Essentials Guide then. And include staples like backfire/empathy for mesmers, and tiger stance for warriors. Mike Tycn(punch ) 22:05, 3 February 2008 (EST) :...HA and GvG isn't all of PvP. Anyway, for example, I got the Mesmer template from basically looking at GvG builds. If you took the time to actually look at 3/4 of PvP builds, you'd see this applies to most of them. --20pxGuildof 22:11, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::Power Drain and Signet of Humility are great skills. They're just not versatile enough to be considered essential like Diversion. Mike Tycn(punch ) 22:24, 3 February 2008 (EST) Could add stuff like Shock and Rending Touch for axe warriors, mesmer could use Shatter Enchantment or Inspired Enchantment and Humility isn't really standard imo, a lot of people in TA seem to use Insidious Parasite as opposed to Reckless Haste and sometimes they bring support skills like hex/condition removal on a necro, ele needs Mind Shock as one of the optional elites, monk needs Balanced Stance, Disrupting Shot as variant for ranger is wtf and also in TA some teams carry veil/purge/draw on the ranger, Assassin should have IAS suggested and maybe Rigor Mortis, maybe Cruel Spear/WY/SU on para, maybe Disrupting Dagger/Dash on derv. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 22:41, 3 February 2008 (EST) The mesmer Dude all mesmers now carry cry of frustration. I would know I r teh pwnzor mesmer kkkkk!!!11!!one!1Mr Prash 21:25, 28 March 2008 (EDT) I took the liberty to add Magehunter's Smash to the warrior. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:28, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :And I think Sprint can be in variants...not sure though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:28, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::Rush is still more common. Sprint was basically the very early canceler for Frenzy. --20pxGuildof 08:08, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::It still has advantages over Rush. You can use it whenever you want, for one. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:11, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Adrenaline for Rush is easily built. Anyway, you can't always cancel with Sprint. --20pxGuildof 08:35, 29 March 2008 (EDT)